Taking him to the otherside
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Kagome is running a theater group for low income families and orphans and is trying to find a way to fund raiser for them, believing the kids have the talent to go far with their acting if only they could get the means. Enter Sesshomaru, business tycoon Touga’s eldest son, due to inherit everything just as soon as he demonstrates an aptitude for compassion. more inside. one shot.


Kagome is running a theater group for low income families and orphans and is trying to find a way to fund raiser for them, believing the kids have the talent to go far with their acting if only they could get the means. Enter Sesshomaru, business tycoon Touga's eldest son, due to inherit everything just as soon as he demonstrates an aptitude for compassion. Fate leads him to Kagome's theater. Will an impromptu performance lead them to each other's hearts?

I own nothing but the plot. I do not own greatest showman, though I strongly recommend that everyone watch it if you haven't already. Nor do I own Inuyasha or pairings would be greatly different. R and r, enjoy.

Kagome wanted to groan as she looked at the mail on her desk, though she refrained, ignoring the glaring red stamp of " Final notice" to smile down at the children at her side. "Rin, Shippo, I need your art expertise for our new show. We are going to be doing an old American favorite of mine called Dumbo next. It's about a baby elephant who lives in a circus and learned how to take what others make fun of him for and make it an advantage. " she says with an excited smile. Brown and green eyes widen and the children nod eagerly. They always loved when she let them do animal plays. Rin loved making the costumes and Shippo always had a blast painting sets. After last month's trip to the circus both children were still obsessed with big tops and clowns and everything to do with the circus.

Kagome felt her heart warm and she pulled a slim box from a shelf of movies and handed it to the children," Great! Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to take this to the others and get everyone to watch it and then we can decide roles." She said. Bouncing in excitement both kids grabbed the movie and nodded bolting off to complete their " mission"

Left alone Kagome let her shoulders slump as she trudged to her desk, opening the bills before signing and tossing them back on her wooden desk she had inherited from her grandfather. The shrine turned theater was her baby, expensive but worth every drop of blood sweat and tears she poured into it. Her grandfather and her little brother had helped her start the program just before the old man passed quietly in his sleep two years ago and she had every intention of keeping it going. The effects of it were definitely showing on the neighborhood children who attended, as well as the raised spirits of the orphanage and foster kids who came from all over the city to participate. She glared at the offending bills with a sigh before rubbing her temples. The only issue was the fact her program was not for profit, and as she mainly helped the under privileged her budget was low as most of the families were only able to donate a little here and there. They needed a fundraiser, but what. Her ties were not exactly to the wealthy, rich and famous, and though the children had potential to be great stars, they didn't have the publicity yet to make their dreams come true just yet.

She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer to find an answer to save her small troop.

\-- T.O--

Touga sighed as he glanced to the door of his eldest son's office. They needed to talk and he knew the boy would be headstrong as ever. Unfortunately his particular brand came with an immovable calm façade. He almost preferred his younger's hot headed ways to the placid mask of his eldest.

With a knock, he let himself in and shot the silver haired young man at his desk a charming smile." Sesshomaru, any progress finding a new charity to sponsor?" he asked, figuring to get to the heart of the matter as the boy had no patience for small talk. He knew what the other employees called his son behind his back and he couldn't disagree with them as much as he would like to. He knew his son was accurately dubbed the ice prince. His son was almost the perfect business man. He could smell a weakness from a mile away and exploit it like a pro, taking on projects that should have been failures and turning them into massive gains. However he lacked a heart and he didn't want to see his son grow old alone. All of the business skills in the world meant nothing if at the end of the day there was no one to share it with. Not only that but his cold demeanor could be very off putting in the long run.

Sesshomaru did not want to even deign his father's asinine question with a response as he watched his father's golden eyes seem to drift with his thoughts.

" Hn." Came his response, more wanting to make sure the old man was focused on him before he wasted breath having to repeat himself. " This is a business Father. Charity has no place in it." He said with all of his usual curt nature.

Touga sighed, expecting as much, hating that Sesshomaru had pushed him to this point." Fine, I'll make this quick then. You have one week to find a charity to sponsor and join in on or it will be Inuyasha inheriting this company." He said, meeting the younger man's gaze evenly. He saw the subtle flash of cool golden eyes and the barest flaring of his son's nostrils, a display none but those closest to him would even notice.

" you would rather see all of our hard work in ruin than have a son who does not bend to your will?" he retorted, the barest hints of outrage and disbelief coloring his cold tone.

Touga sighed deeply," I would see my legacy carried on completely, not just name. You have been groomed for this, however without a heart you will not succeed. Power will not satisfy you or keep you warm at night. Maybe if you had someone I believed you could rely on outside of work I could let your icy business demeanor go, however I am choosing my battles. Find a charity or you will have ample time to find a mate. " he said turning around to leave. " next time do not call my bluff son and I will not have to take such extremes. The paperwork is already drawn up. One week from today if you have no progress to show me, I will file it with our lawyers and your brother will be moved into this office." He said, leaving his silently fuming eldest alone.

Sesshomaru could not believe it. He could feel a snarl growing in the back of his throat, trying to escape his iron control. Pressing the intercom to his personal assistant he barely waited to be acknowledged," Jaken… email me a list of local charities. Screen out any with history of scandal or embezzlement and have it done before I get back from lunch." He said, ignoring the squeaky " Yes Sir!!" from the other end.

He rose and left his office, glancing from the corner of his vision to see his toad of an assistant busily typing away. He made his way to the company gym, deciding to release his frustrations there instead of his office.

\--T.o.--

Kagome had dug through their costumes and found a ringmaster's top hat and coat, donning them with a black pair of riding pants , the brilliant blue of the coat accenting her cerulean eyes, the gold trim adding a refined air to the well preserved coat her grandfather had collected from one of his many trips around the globe. Grabbing a polished black cane she made her way to the rehearsal hall, giving a theatrically flourished bow to the children and teens gathered there. Some of them laughed, the younger children clapping excitedly as she spun in place, the tails of her coat flaring out before settling around her full hips" Alright guys, let's do a warm up practice scene alright!" she said enjoying the happy exuberant cheers of her young cast. Their energy never failed to revitalize her, no matter the trials.

Everyone rushed to their places and quickly fell into character. They finished the scene and all jumped in surprise when they heard clapping from the darkened doorway.

Sesshomaru had decided to look into this group, not expecting much, though he was running low on options. However he was more than a little taken off guard at the intensity of the children, finding it hard to believe that this was just a makeshift troop of children and teens only one step away from alternative schools. Their ringmaster certainly caught his gaze, her passion making her stand out as she played her role perfectly. He watched her stunned expression lock onto him as he strolled slowly towards her, taking in the old wooden walls of what used to be a shrine, now playhouse. Guileless blue eyes focused on him, seeming to recognize him before shuttering, all of the warmth he had seen disappearing and being replaced with shrewd suspicion.

" Mister Tashio, what an honor." She said, her tone cool and measured, seeming to slip into another role as easily as most women changed coats. He arched a brow but smirked slightly, inclining his head in greeting.

" Apologies for interrupting your practice. I simply came to speak to the proprietor of this program." He said coolly, deciding he would gladly play cool and distant if that's how she wished to be. Gesturing to a table set up on the stage she nodded towards it," please come sit then. We were just about to take a break. Rin, tea please." She called out, the young girl eagerly running to get it ready. Kohaku, another of the orphans moved just behind Kagome, not trusting the predatory glean in the tall man's strange golden gaze. Kagome had been there for all of them when no one else was, like hell he would let her face a man like that alone. He wished Kagome's brother was around but Souta had gone with Miroku, his sister's husband, off on a mission to help build homes for those who had lost so much in the last tsunami.

Kagome glanced at the man as she settled in her seat, wondering what could bring the renowned business tycoon there, though only one answer came to mind and she had no intention of selling her family's home, no matter how tight things were at the moment. The man's ruthless reputation proceeded him, but she was no stranger to standing her ground against bullies.

"to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Mister Tashio?" she asked with a polite smile, the young Rin coming back with a tray of steaming tea and what smelled like fresh made cookies, likely a treat if one of the teens, or perhaps Kohaku's sister. Rin gave the silver haired man a brilliant smile," Did we preform well Sir? " she asked, brown eyes wide and hopeful, throwing the typically stoic man for an atypical pause before he decided to answer the child first, the corner of his lips quirking up for a moment. " You all certainly lived up to your reputation." He answered, which made the young girl positively beam. Kagome shot her a half smile before jerking her head towards the others setting up lunch on the far side of the auditorium.

She shot Kagome a wide grin and an overdone wink," Ahh you need adult time right miss Kagome? No worries, I'll make sure everyone worries about lunch." She promised with a cheeky grin drawing a rueful and slightly embarrassed chuckle from the Raven haired young woman before she settled somber blue eyes on the aristocratic man before her," Apologies, again, I ask, what brings you to our humble theater?" she prompted him. He arched a brow at her, unable to resist the urge to rile her, wanting to shake that false cool demeanor she strove to keep in place, finding after her passionate performance it did not suit her at all.

" I was simply looking for something to impress me. Your performance wasn't bad, for a bunch of amateurs." He answered, smirking wider when he saw the fire blaze in those sapphire eyes. He had no idea what spurred him to taunt her but he was certain the reward would be well worth while.

Kagome narrowed her gaze at the infamous pretty boy. Most desired bachelor in the lands? More like most insufferable asshat. They were holding a private practice session and he barged in like he owned the place. She met his gaze levelly, unblinking despite the fact he wore a smirk that left most grown men cringing away. "something to impress you huh? How about a little wager then? " she offered, deciding to make a gamble. She needed money and this guy had it in droves.

Sesshomaru arched a brow higher, curious what she would say next, honestly intrigued. " Go on." He prompted her.

" simple. I impress you, you help out our next show." She said, not giving herself time to question the wild impulse guiding her.

" and if you fail?" he asked a little smugness creeping into his tone.

She gave a confident,"tch," before crossing her arms" as if that would happen, but fine, if I fail, you can have your pick of rewards with in reason, nothing permanent or long term legally binding basically." She countered.

He leaned back in his seat, gesturing to the open stage.

Kagome rose, flipping her hat in place with a casual flick of her wrist. Kohaku smirked and arched a brow," other side?" he asked leaping easily off of the stage when she nodded confirmation.

The silver haired man arched a brow but leaned back in his seat as he watched the group seem to move with almost no guidance from her. With in moments a beat started, the woman shifting once again to a new persona, a different character.

A simple beat started, Kagome's head bowed, tapping to the rhythm and her fingers gripping the rim of her top hat that shadowed her face.

"Right here, right now

I put the offer out

I don't want to chase you down

I know you see it"

She spoke with the confidence of the character she portrayed, certain of her abilities and unwilling to back down for anything or anyone. She looked up and smirked, meeting his gaze easily.

"You run with me

And I can cut you free

Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in."

Her moves were fluid as she moved closer, almost daring him to refuse her. He couldn't glance away if he wanted to. He did not even notice the children until they draped a rich cloak over his shoulders and a crown upon his brow, the little ones slipping away as if his costume change was simply part of the act.

"So trade that typical for something colorful

And if it's crazy, live a little crazy

You can play it sensible, a king of conventional

Or you can risk it all and see"

Folding her arms to her chest she burst forward with a new energy with the next lines, her hat flying away as her cane pointed at him.

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play

'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

It'll take you to the other side

'Cause you can do like you do

Or you can do like me

Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key

Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly

It'll take you to the other side"

Her movements flowed flawlessly with the song she sang, her spirit infectious. He found himself tapping with the music slightly, and he knew the movie in which she was singing, aware this was a duet, warring with himself only a moment before finding his body had already decided to join in her shenanigans.

"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in

Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen

So thanks, but no

I think I'm good to go

'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in"

He smirked at her momentarily surprised expression, feeling smug at taking her off guard with both his knowledge of the lyrics and his ability to match her singing and performance

"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do

You're onto something, really it's something

But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells

I'll have to leave that up to you."

He saw her eyes flash, the emotions reflecting the scene perfectly. He had not intended to commit to any of the charities, only to research them, but he knew his choice was made, granted he intended to make her sweat it.

"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play

'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride

I don't need to see the other side

So go and do like you do

I'm good to do like me

Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key

Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine

I don't need to see the other side."

He could see the question in her gaze, feel the searing, scorching depth of her gaze as she seemed to read through him as the beat slowed and she never missed a beat, her tone shifting to probing. He wondered momentarily how much was her and how much was her character now as she asked"

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days?

Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays."

"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town

Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns."

Feeling it safer to stick with the lines he repressed a shudder at the depth of her knowing gaze. She gave him a sad smile that seemed like the most sincere expression he had seen from her yet as her next softly sung words reverberated deep within him

"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little

Just let me give you the freedom to dream

And it'll wake you up and cure your aching

Take your walls and start 'em breaking

Now that's a deal that seems worth taking

But I guess I'll leave that up to you…" she met his gaze for one beat and then two, before seeming to shrugged and turning away from him, seeming nonplussed as she gracefully scooped up her top hat and strolled towards the edge of the stage as if the act was over.

He couldn't see her smug grin and wink at the kids in the audience watching the pair with unblinking attention as she mouthed a count down. Right on cue he called out,

"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly

So what percentage of the show would I be taking?"

Giving a triumphant smile to the children she winked and easily turned on her heel as if she hadn't been about to hop off of the stage,

"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action

I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen."

She offered her hand out to him. He smirked right back at her and shook his head,

"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine."

Eyes widening in appropriate outrage she replied,

"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?!"

"Fifteen"

"I'd do eight!"

"Twelve."

"Maybe nine."

"Ten!"

At the final offer, they spoke together, hands meeting in a proper handshake, though he decided to reward her creativity and accomplishment by surprising her with a brush of his lips over her knuckles before they began the next chorus in utter synch.

"Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play

'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

To the other side

So if you do like I do

So if you do like me

Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key!

Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly

We're going to the other side

So if you do like I do

To the other side

So if you do like me

We're going to the other side

'Cause if we do we're going to the other side

We're going to the other side."

The children burst into applause as the music died, Kagome's eyes gleaming with unrepressed delight, daring the man to act as if he were unphased by their impromptu act. Levelling a challenging brow at him, she dared him to deny the deal.

He glanced from her to the children swarming them before a rare, true smile crossed his lips. "So be it. Color this one impressed." He said, eyes widening in surprise at the sensation of arms wrapping around his waist. He glanced down to see three sets of arms around him, three sets of different colored eyes shining up at him and felt the foreign sensation of heat across his cheeks. "Hn." Was his uncomfortable response.

\--one year later--

Sesshomaru glanced around the crowded room with his carefully placed mask of indifference. Charity balls were always such a bother in his mind but a mandatory evil unfortunately. Familiar silver locks made their way towards him, the crowd shifting to let the man through. Touga gripped his eldest in a tight hug," welcome back. It's not been the same with you gone." He said cheerily.

Sesshomaru gave his father a trademarked ," Hn," before a delightful giggle sounded from behind him. His eyes warmed, even if his expression did not. " Father, meet your daughter in law and your new grandchildren. The paperwork just went through this morning. Merry Christmas." He said, only Touga, Kagome and the children hearing the pride in his voice. Kagome slid her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, stretching up to kiss his strong jawline affectionately before turning glowing eyes on Touga.

" Sorry he was determined to keep us a secret for so long. But I have a surprise of my own " she said drawing an arched brow from her husband and excited giggled from Shippo and Rin, their newly adopted children.

Kagome shushed them with radiant smile, resting her hands lovingly on her abdomen.

Matching golden eyes blinked uncomprehendingly, realization dawning in both of their gazes almost simultaneously. For the first time ever, all present witnessed sincere emotions from Touga's eldest as, eyes wide, he fell to his knees and pressed his face to her stomach, in disbelief he would be a father soon. While he would never say the words out loud, he grudgingly had to admit the old man was right. Tonight's charity even was a special one in many ways, not least of which was the fact it was thrown for Kagome's troop of young actors, who had finally made it to the big leagues, selling out their last four shows.


End file.
